


The Ribbons of our Souls

by TheShaddowedSnow



Series: Earths 53 through 105 [11]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShaddowedSnow/pseuds/TheShaddowedSnow
Summary: The ribbon tattoo on your arm, design, color, and even the type of ribbon itself, was completely unique for each and every soul pair. They all were on the upper arm, where the shoulder ends and the arm proper begins. They had existed as far back as recorded history. People have tried to find meaning in them, hide them, ignore them. Some had more than one soulmate.-Soulmate AU for FlowerLanguage (Lian/Rose)
Relationships: Lian Harper/Rose Wilson
Series: Earths 53 through 105 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324367
Kudos: 3
Collections: Femslash February





	The Ribbons of our Souls

The ribbon tattoo on your arm, design, color, and even the type of ribbon itself, was entirely unique for every soul pair. They all were on the upper arm, where the shoulder ends, and the arm proper begins. They had existed as far back as recorded history. People have tried to find meaning in them, hide them, ignore them. Some had more than one soulmate.

Lian’s parents were like that.

Well, two ‘step’-parents who raised her since she was a baby and her father. Jason, Koriand’r, and Roy were a triple soul pair, and insanely happy. Her entire life, Lian had wanted to meet her soulmate. She had fantasies of being with them and falling in love and having what her parents have.

Rose always covered her soulmark, wearing long sleeves and bands and even real ribbons to cover it. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to meet her soulmate, she did, but when your father is Deathstroke well… Rose didn’t want to risk it. Meeting them would put them in danger, and Rose got sick off the thought of what her father would do to them. So she covered it, allowing herself to sometimes wistfully think about what it would be like, and just tried to survive to see the next day.

Years passed, and Rose grew older, lost an eye, and finally got out of her father’s clutches. She was twenty-three now and married to Lian Wilson-Harper. It was simple, easy. Neither showed the other their ribbon. Neither even spoke of soulmates and what would happen if either met theirs. Every one in a while, Rose would catch a glimpse of Lian’s, but never said anything.

“Are you really not going to tell her?” Riley rose a brow as the girls talked in the corner of Aspen’s bar. Aspen was another friend of Rose’s, Matilda Cobblepot’s, soulmate. He was the son of Captain Cold and the Flash and owned a bar known as Absolute Zero in Central.

Riley was also the youngest of the group at seventeen, with honey blonde hair that had pink and blue streaks going through her hair similar to her mother's. She had a blue right eye and green left eye, but her green eye was covered by a specially made medical eye patch that was made so she could still see through it, much like the white part of most superhero’s masks. She was also Rose’s secret favorite of her group of friends.

“I will, eventually. I’ve only caught glances, so I’m not really sure,” Rose shrugged. Catie, the second youngest at nineteen with jaw length wavy red hair where the right side was buzzed, rolled her green eyes. She was the current Riddler, having happily taken up her, reformed, father’s legacy. She was Rose’s least favorite but only in that way that someone had to be.

“You’re an idiot; she’s hardly a damsel in distress. She’s Cheshire, Arsonal, Red Hood, and Starfire's kid.”

“She’s not Cheshire’s kid,” Rose growled. The green-loving female put her hands up.

“Darling calm, you know what she met.” The last and indisputable leader of the group was Matilda. She had long, wavy black hair she kept over her right shoulder, olive skin, and dark brown-black eyes. She was nearly as tall as the albino woman and the oldest of the group at twenty-four. “It would not be any harm to show her yours.”

“Honestly, you two are the most upfront people with each other; you should tell her,” Riley added. “I know it’s scary; I was about ready to faint when I showed Rosa. Trust me; it’ll be fine.” This was why Riley was Rose’s favorite.

“Maybe, we’ll see, I want to make sure before I say anything.” Riley rose an unimpressed brow at Rose’s words, and Catie snorted.

“Send me the security footage; I wanna see her face when you tell her.”

“Same here,” Matilda hummed, and Rose glared, sending them both anger through the bond Matilda had formed between all of them. “Sorry, darling.”

-

Rose paid a lot more attention after that. She kept eyeing Lian’s arm, trying to get more of an idea on what Lian’s ribbon looks like. The white-haired woman should have known she was obvious, at least to Lian.

“Alright, you want to see my ribbon right?” At the look on Rose’s face, Lian chuckled. “I show you mine, you show me yours?” Rose nodded, and both exposed their ribbons.

They matched. From the blue main part, white lace trim, and red polka-dots. Lian smirked.

“I know we matched about three weeks ago; your arm got banged up during whatever mission the Titans were on. I was waiting on you.”

“Well, no more waiting then?” Rose chuckled and went over, kissing Lian gently. “Your parents are going to freak.”

“My parents can deal with it.” the two kissed again, and Rose went back to getting ready for training with the Titans, and Lian got prepared to go on patrol. Knowing they were soulmates didn’t really change much, after all, and they had stuff to do that night.


End file.
